Heal Beam of Science
|duration = Indefinate |variant = |cooldown = Instant |rarity = N/A }} Heal Beam of Science is a new ability for the Scientist in Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2. The Scientist is automatically equipped with this ability rather than the Zombie Heal Station. However, the Zombie Heal Station is able to be unlocked in the game, and when the player unlocks the Zombie Heal Station, the player can swap between these two abilities as they like. It is identical to the Sunflower's Heal Beam, barring on its purple color. To reiterate, it is the zombie counterpart of the Heal Beam. Stickerbook Description ''Dr. Zomboss invented this one-of-a-kind, totally unique, and completely brand-new Heal Beam of Science to give his zombies the edge in battle. Simply get close to an injured teammate, and attach the beam to begin replenishing their health. '' Strategies Given that the Heal Beam of Science is the zombie version of the Sunflower's Heal Beam, strategies that work for the Heal Beam will most likely work for this version as well. However, with the Scientist possessing different abilities and weapons, there are also different things that can be done. A scientist healing an ally can throw a Sticky Explody Ball on them while healing them. They are unlikely to leave or move making it easier. A two-way heal beam established by Scientists make them a lot more dangerous. Since they specialize in damaging plants up close it is a lot harder to harm them and any damage done will eventually be shrugged of. As an example of such a tactic, if two Chemists establish a two-way Heal Beam between each other and stay within range of each other, they can become fatal to almost any plant as their damage allows them to tear through almost everything in their way while the healing makes them harder to take down, to make matters worse, they can even attach Sticky Explody Balls onto each other, meaning that Chompers cannot devour them without suffering serious damage. As mentioned above, well placed Sticky Explody Balls on healed Scientists can make this tactic even more effective since they are almost Chomper-proof. Aside from the above strategies, the scientific heal beam has a third, effective use. Even though Heal Beam healing can be overpowered with focus damage, that shouldn't discourage players from attaching beams to allies randomly. With the healing, they gain both constant healing and a guard to keep plants (specifically Chompers and weeds) from getting extremely close. (If playing as Astronaut instead support your teammate with cover fire) Great zombies to pocket include All-Star, Z-Mechs, and Super Brainz characters. All-Star's heavy weapons vanquish most plants quickly, and by being healed they are able to tear up Plants with ease (Should they not instead target you) Mechs, unable to regenerate HP on their own, might seem more of a fragile teammate to pocket as a result. However you can help the Mech, and it can help you. Simply pocketing the Mech eliminates one of its weaknesses, its inability to regenerate health and its powerful weapons allow it to mess up plants with ease, and, coupled with your healing, allows it to continue doing that for a longer period of time than usual. Finally, the Mech's large frame and its attention-grabbing appearance means you can hide behind it to avoid plant attacks. Pocketing Super Brainz simply enhances your close-ranged potential. Both of you deal high-damage up close, meaning that while you are both vulnerable to long-range attacks, any plant that is inattentive, uninformed or simply unfortunate enough to get caught in your way at close range won't last long. Gallery Heal beam of science icon.png|Icon ZombieHealBeam.png|Stickerbook description HealBeamBot2.png|Scientist healing a Hide-n-Shoot Bot HealBeamBot.png|Scientist healing a Dr. Heals See also *Heal Beam Category:Abilities Category:Scientist abilities Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare 2 abilities Category:Zombie abilities